


Artistic Temperament

by ms45



Series: Fluffy Mackerel Pudding [2]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Dragon Age Prompt Generator, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 22:29:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms45/pseuds/ms45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From Cherith's Dragon Age prompt generator, "Marian Hawke/Wade, mistaken identity".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artistic Temperament

“What are you doing in that ARMOUR?”

Somebody’s having a day, thought Marian, striding through Hightown’s market like a newly-minted native. Flanked by Fenris on her left and Sebastian on her right, backed by the Queen of the Eastern Seas, and all with shiny new kit, Marian walked like she owned the place because she fucking did. 

“YOU! Marian! Don’t pretend you didn’t hear me!” 

Marian? It’s a common name, move on. Unfortunately, her gait had already wobbled at the mention of her name, and the speaker was upon them. 

“I spent WEEKS creating that armour! And this is how you repay me?” The speaker was bald, with an impressive moustache and a red, angry face. “The detailing! The embossing! The cadmium yellow! Where is it?” The what now? 

Fenris reached over his shoulder, but Marian waved a hand to stay him. “I just bought this armour. It’s never been, er, yellow. And I’m afraid I don’t recall having met.” 

The man took a deep breath. “The sheer face of it! You leave Turnip Keep to the bloody Blight, and now you pretend we never even met! And all that would be forgivable, if I hadn’t poured my heart and soul into that ARMOUR!” 

A red-haired man was running up behind them, huffing and puffing as he put a hand on the angry man’s arm. “Wade, that’s not…” 

“And what did you do with Vigilance?! A sword like that deserves to be swung by legends! I suppose you just sold it to a rag and bone man?” Marian lowered her arm, hoping Fenris would look appropriately menacing, then hoping that his very slightly amused look was menacing to people who didn’t know him. 

“Wade, that isn’t -“

“I beg your pardon, Serah Wade. This is Serah Hawke. I can assure you that this armour was purchased in Lowtown only this week.” Thank the Maker for Sebastian - he might be an unctuous god-bothering git, but he had manners. 

Unfortunately, Serah Wade was even more upset. “LOWTOWN?! Oooh…” He swooned into the waiting arms of his companion, who tutted “Wade, that’s not the Hero of Ferelden… they just have a similar hairstyle… I’m so sorry, Serah” turning to Marian, “Master Wade worked incredibly hard on those pieces. And if I may say so, you do look remarkably like Marian Cousland.” Marian would have thought him a flatterer if not for the inexplicably dark look that crossed his face as he said _Cousland_. 

“That’s quite all right,” she said. “But please - tell me about this ‘Vigilance’…”


End file.
